


One Step at the Time

by Sky_King



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Nanami Ryuusui relaxes in the stone world, Nanami Ryuusui switched places with Tsukasa, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance is not the priority, Ryuusui was the third person to be revived, Stone World shenanigans, Surviving in the wilderness shenanigans, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: In another life, Senku chose someone else to revive while being chased by lions.Though some things stay the same, many more change.
Relationships: Francois & Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu & Nanami Ryuusui & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 31
Kudos: 160
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nanami Ryuusui has taken over my life  
> pls send help
> 
> Anyway, dr stone week prompt: Different First Meeting!  
> It's been real fun seeing how different he would react if he'd woken up with no paparazzi or an imminent deadline hanging over them all.  
> Enjoy?

“Taiju, hurry up they’re catching up to us!” Senkuu screamed, not daring to look over his shoulder to corroborate his claims as he urged his legs to move faster, _faster_ ; the lions hot on their trail. “We need someone big and strong to help us, do you see anyone like that!?”

“I-I found someone, Senkuu, can you-?!” Without letting him finish his sentence, Senkuu threw the vial of revival fluid at his friend’s outstretched hand. He missed, but Taiju’s fast reflexes saved them both.

He had no clue who he would be reviving, but time was running out and he trusted Taiju with his life.

Stone began to crack, and Senkuu was frightfully aware of the lions now circling around them.

Stone burst and the statue came to life with a snap of fingers, loud like a whip.

“I’M FINALLY BACK! ONCE AGAIN THE WORLD IS MINE!”

There was an angry quality to his voice, but Senkuu did _not_ have the time to unpack all of it. Instead, he tried keeping the lions within his line of sight as he approached the newly depetrified man–he looked young, was he their age?

“You’ve been sleeping for 3,719 years, there are three of us and about five lions are chasing us. Mind giving us a hand?”

The stranger blinked at him, looking dazed for a brief millisecond. Then a challenging grin spread over his lips, as if daring the world to fight him.

_Ah_ , Senkuu thought as the stupidly muscled teen jumped up and tore a gigantic branch from the tree behind them. _Taiju picked good_.

The stranger handed a small branch at Senkuu, a bigger one at Taiju. “We’re going to be making a lot of noise. Make yourself look big, wave the branch around. Stay close to me, and begin shouting when I count to three. We’re unknown to them, they shouldn’t pursue us.”

Senkuu’s entire body was protesting the insufficient amount of available oxygen in his muscles, but he dutifully began waving his branch and hoping three hairless monkeys would be able to scare off the apex predators.

“One…” The stranger said, standing tall and proud and profoundly naked. They kept moving towards the wary lions, “…Two…” He raised his branch high, a tree in its own right. “THREE!”

They charged, screaming at the top of their lungs. The predators all flinched, nervous and surprised and as the humans drew nearer, they considered this too much of a hassle and scampered off to easier preys.

Senkuu tried tossing his branch like the other two and ended up falling branch and all. He laid on the ground, exhausted out of his mind.

“Thanks… for that… I’m Senkuu.”

“And I’m Taiju! Nice to meet you!” The Big Oaf said, laughing loudly as if he hadn’t been running for his life a second earlier. “What’s your name?”

The (still very naked) stranger looked from one teen to the other with something like wonder in his eyes. He licked his lips as a grin slowly spread over his lips. “My name is Na… no; I suppose that’s not important. My name is Ryuusui, nice to meet you two!”

Senkuu felt an identical grin spreading over his lips.

This was going to be exhilarating.

* * *

Ryuusui had taken things with surprisingly ease, Senkuu decided, as they made their way back to their camping grounds, listening with one ear as Ryuusui blabbered about anything that caught his fancy.

He was an oddball, though. It probably had a lot to do with it.

He had been sharp as he asked for more details concerning their surroundings, current situation, taking everything at face value and looking oddly relieved for being alone in the world with two other teenagers. Senkuu wondered what kind of life he had led, and felt a little bad for him.

His stomach had growled rather loudly, interrupting all conversations, and Ryuusui had only laughed boisterously before snapping his fingers and saying, “I’ll be having your finest meal, I’ll be sure to pay you handsomely for it! Right, I’ll have Francois give you a check for…”

He had trailed off, the smile freezing on his expression as he looked over his shoulder as if expecting to see someone standing there.

He stopped walking like an unwound toy. The others stopped with him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Senkuu stepped up to say, drawing his attention, trying not to stare as his expression shuttered off immediately. “We don’t have much going for food, we don’t really have the manpower for it, but you don’t have to pay for it. What would we even do with money?”

“Right, you’re completely right, Senkuu!” He laughed loud, so loud. He looked shaken for another brief second, before he tucked his smile back into place. “I guess I’m going to be this ‘manpower’ of yours, am I right?”

Senkuu grinned, “well, it would be a shame not to put your muscles to use, wouldn’t it? In exchange you’d have a ready-made shelter, and clothes and we’d make sure to preserve all the food you and the Big Oaf gather.”

“Sounds like a deal then,” Ryuusui had grinned, extending his hand. “You make a very competent leader, Senkuu, it’s certainly a relief to have you in this Stone World.”

The other teen clasped his hand, eyes shrewd. “A compliment so soon? Don’t you know that a man who compliments another man to his face is either flirting or scheming?”

Ryuusui threw back his head with another outrageous laugh, teeth gleaming white. He stepped closer, towering over him, “Oh, but I am most definitively flirting.”

Senkuu couldn’t help but blush a very vibrant shade of red. “Wha-? WHAT?! CAN YOU NOT SAY THAT WHILE BUCK NAKED, WHAT THE FU-?!”

Ryuusui let him go, laughing loudly.

(For the first time in over 3, 719 years, Nanami Ryuusui breathed in a sigh of relief.)


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Ryuusui being an unknown variable, they didn’t really have any problem adjusting to each other, as Senkuu had feared.

He had repurposed some leathers he had been saving for Yuzuriha, deciding he could always tan more when they were actually going to revive her and fashioned some rudimentary garment for their new teammate. It was much like Taiju’s with a wider neck that showed a scandalous amount of skin. Ryuusui hadn’t said anything about it, and they would all need new clothes for the winter, so he supposed it didn’t matter for now.

It had taken some adjustments, as they tried to find their equilibrium once more. During the beginning of their acquaintance, Ryuusui had spoken over him whenever Taiju asked for instructions. This had set them both on edge, but their new friend would correct himself, with a laugh and a sheepish grin and turn his entire attention to Senkuu.

He was clearly someone used to leadership, but who understood what it actually entailed and having no trouble following someone else.

It only took him a couple tries before deferring to Senkuu fully without an ounce of resentment. They would soon stand side-by-side, but until the need arose, Ryuusui would follow him without question.

Money was yet another hurdle Ryuusui had to clear. He kept thanking them with a snap of his fingers, and a promise of an exorbitant amount of money. He always looked lost and confused whenever Senkuu brushed him off claiming that it was worthless in their world.

None of this meant he did not adjust, or that he was unhappy, however. He kept his word; not minding getting dirty as he and Taiju hunted and gathered food; or as he helped them build a new artifact for their lab. Of course he _didn’t_ just follow, always on the lookout to improve their living situation.

He desired fishing nets, only asking Senkuu to provide the raw material before working during his free time without complaint.

His hands, his movements were nimble and experienced, the petrification scars stark against his skin.

Another thing Senkuu couldn’t help but notice was how calm he looked. How happy, as he used his hands to _create_.

He got him to craft them fishing rods, and upgrade their stone spears, and help him build their first crossbow.

(It just so happened that what Senkuu needed was just what made him happy.)

(Just a coincidence.)

* * *

Sometimes Ryuusui would look at the sky, eyes holding all the wisdom in the world as he foretold an approaching storm, giving them enough time to return to their shelter, and protect their things from the winds and rain.

Other times he would appear from nowhere, interrupt anything Senkuu would be doing to show him a fang of a boar he had carved with the kanji for a thousand, later adding a tiny Erlen-Meyer flask. By the fourth time he crashed into Senkuu’s lab, it hung from a leather strap, making a rudimentary necklace.

Senkuu snapped and kicked him out each and every time, ranting about lab safety, and the dangerous chemicals he was dealing with, but when Ryuusui came back with three matching necklaces, he finally gave up and accepted his.

It would further a sense of community, after all.

* * *

Unlike Taiju, and even Senkuu, Ryuusui loved the night sky.

Don’t get him wrong, Senkuu thought it was beautiful. He thought it was mesmerizing and awe-inducing.

But the slight tilt of the Earth, the way the constellations, the stars were just a little bit off course, enough to be noticeable. The way the North Star had lost its place…

It was unnerving.

It was frightening.

It reminded him of everything he had lost.

One quiet night, in which Senkuu hadn’t conked out the second his head touched his pillow, he noticed that Ryuusui had been sitting outside their little hut for the better part of an hour, legs dangling over the edge as he stared at the skies.

Rather than afraid, he had been entranced.

He looked a second away from weeping at the beauty of it all.

Senkuu again wondered what kind of person Ryuusui was, before turning in his nest of a bed to give him a little privacy.

* * *

The following night, Ryuusui was awake again, and now Senkuu was disgruntled. He sat down beside him, Taiju’s snoring a relaxing backdrop.

“I can’t have you spending all the nights awake. You are making yourself more prone to sickness or an accident, and we can’t afford either.”

“I know.” Ryuusui had replied, eyes still lost in the sea of stars above. “I know; I’m not trying to sabotage you. It’s just… so beautiful.”

Senkuu looked up. “I guess. But you already stayed up yesterday. I’m gonna have to ask you to-“

“What do you see?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What do you see when you look at the stars?”

“…Well, stars.” Senkuu answered much redundantly, but when Ryuusui kept looking at him, thoughtful and star-drunk, he felt his lips thin. He looked away. “…I see 3,700 years’ worth of change. I see the North Star that is not True North anymore. I see- I see a sky I shouldn’t have known.”

“Why not?” Ryuusui replied, voice soft and understanding in ways Senkuu didn’t want to acknowledge. “Whatever the reason, we’re alive right now. This is our sky now. It may be weird, it may be odd, and mysterious. But it’s ours now.”

Senkuu arched an eyebrow at him, even as he felt warmth and a soft sense of peace entering his body, centered around the boar’s fang touching his skin. “Why do you have to lay claim to everything you see?”

Ryuusui grinned, wide as the entire world. “Isn’t that why we live? To yearn and crave and reach for our every desire?”

“Oh come off it,” Senkuu laughed, shaking his head. But he didn’t deny him. Instead he looked at the night sky again with the same eyes, but with a new perspective. “I guess I’ll have to map out the constellations again. The North Star is still the brightest, I’m sure adjustments can be made so it’s still used as a guide.”

“I’ll help. I happen to know how to use the stars and the sky as a guide.”

“Of course you do.”

“What?” He laughed, “Are you doubting me? I am the best captain you’ll ever have the pleasure to meet, I’ll have you know!”

“Oh, I’m not doubting you,” Senkuu replied with a diabolical grin. “I’m just thinking how lucky I am to find a sea expert in this forgotten world. I can’t wait to put you to good use!”

“Okay,” Ryuusui shrugged, carefully lying down on his back, hands behind his head.

“What?” Senkuu couldn’t help but say, a little disappointed he wasn’t being goaded. “Just like that? I thought you would argue more.”

“Oh, I’m not cheap, Senkuu. I will demand the biggest, most beautiful ship this stone world can offer. You, my good friend, will build me the Perseus, and I don’t even have to ask for it.”

Senkuu laughed again, “Can’t believe you’re swindling me for a boat that doesn’t even exist yet.”

“Didn’t you do the same?”

“That would imply I was giving you a choice.”

“Oh, so you’re a tyrant!” Ryuusui mock exclaimed, one hand waving wildly in the air. “You have revealed your true colors!”

“Kekeke, there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Ryuusui only smiled then, fond and happy under the soft glow of the moon. The teenage scientist wondered if anyone had ever looked at him like that, played along with him, with the understanding that he didn’t _mean_ it.

Taiju’s loud snoring filled their silence, and Senkuu looked back to the sky.

(Somehow it had begun to look familiar again.)

“The Perseus, huh? You never dream in halves.”

“That’s how dreams get ruined.”

“Don’t worry,” Senkuu said, staring up at the twinkling North Star, bright even with the glow of the moon. “I’ll build it for you. Consider it an investment.”

“An investment on what?”

“On you.”

Not his body, his money or influence.

Just him.

Ryuusui closed his eyes and wished the world would stop for a moment, let him live in a place where he was needed. Where he was wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

With the three of them together, the days continued to pass without a hitch.

Taiju was exceedingly happy to have another friend, and it was honestly relieving to see them playing and laughing as they went off to hunt, Ryuusui honest-to-god listening to him, and enjoying his company.

It made something in Senkuu relax, at long last.

It made him think that Yuzuriha would not be in danger should they revive her.

So he kept watch on the pot of nitric acid, made sure both his muscleheads didn’t drink their entire reserves of alcohol, and had the peace of mind of making clothes for her.

Crude, maybe. But hey, he was pretty sure Taiju would riot if they tried reviving her butt naked.

Everything was going so well, that when Ryuusui found Yuzuriha’s statue by himself during one of his wandering walks, Senkuu felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

“You guys go see her every day, don’t you?” Ryuusui asked, eyes off to the distance after yet again interrupting Senkuu during an experiment.

The teen scientist’s shoulders were tense as he slowly put his reactants away. At least this time he wasn't handling sodium hydroxide. He cracked his neck, finding reassurance in the cold stone beneath his fingers. “Well, I don’t know about you, but we do get bored in this Stone World. She’s pretty, that’s all there is to it.”

Ryuusui then smiled at him, cheeky and excited and with everything on display. “So she’s not your or Taiju’s girlfriend?”

This effectively caught Senkuu off guard as he hurried to try to come up with something to say. “I-uh, well-“

“I agree, she’s absolutely beautiful! I desire her! I shall give her a million flowers, to show my devotion for her!” He then exclaimed, snapping his fingers as he scampered off to do just that.

Senkuu tried running after the demented teen, then quickly gave up when his muscles began to burn.

What the fuck.

* * *

When Taiju returned from tanning more leathers, they both immediately went to see Yuzuriha. Senkuu wasn’t sure if he was surprised or aggravated that Ryuusui had done exactly as he said he would– even if the hyperbole of a million flowers was a bit of a stretch.

But lo and behold, Yuzuriha’s statue was surrounded by an entire field’s worth of flower, already attracting a dozen different pollinators.

Senkuu sighed into the palm of his hand, but thankfully, Taiju only laughed.

“He’s a funny guy, that Ryuusui, right?” He said, smiling wide. “He knows Yuzuriha is the prettiest girl in the world! And she deserves all the flowers!”

Senkuu huffed, relieved but confused. “Aren’t you jealous?”

“Jealous? Why would I? Yuzuriha deserves it!” Taiju exclaimed, looking honestly amused. “Bet she’ll love the flowers when she wakes up!”

“…You are a fool, ten billion percent.” Senkuu decided, shaking his head. “But okay, I’m banning flower collecting until you two get an ounce of chill. At this rate you’re going to kill entire species.”

“K-kill??!” His innocent friend stammered, going pale like a lily. Senkuu had only been mildly joking, but he could only roll his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“Come on, let’s go back.” Senkuu said, once it was evident there was nothing to do here, walking away without waiting for him. This successfully snapped Taiju out of it and hurried to catch up, already distracted.

(Taiju had said that, but still Senkuu felt it appropriate to mention to Ryuusui that this girl was their friend.

Ryuusui had proceeded to say it was not surprising, seeing as how he desired all of them.

Senkuu didn’t know how to answer to that.)

* * *

After their container with nitric acid was filled to the brim, Yuzuriha got revived without hitch.

Senkuu hung back, satisfied with just watching the teary-eyed reunion between those two lovebirds.

Ryuusui was uncharacteristically silent, looking over the pair with fond curiosity, before subtly looking at Senkuu. He saw the quiet fondness in his eyes, the relief bubbling past his lips with every exhale. The smirk that was too soft to be real.

He grinned.

And shoved Senkuu towards them with a firm pat on the back.

He squawked indignantly as he crashed into the other two. Senkuu was already trying to remove himself when Taiju grinned and Yuzuriha giggled as they enveloped him into their hug, carefully, almost gently.

He was stiff for a couple moments more, before tension fled his body and he returned the embrace.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Senkuu said with a sigh, warm and comfortable after 3700 years.

“We’re finally together! Nothing can stop us now!”

“I’m sure everything will be alright if you two are here!”

Neither of those statements are objective nor factual, but their resident scientist only chuckled in reply.

(Ryuusui couldn’t help but look over his shoulder again. There was no one there.)

“Right! Yuzuriha!” Taiju exclaimed out of the blue, loud enough to startle everyone. He wiped at his nose, blinking back even more tears before turning to the remaining teen. He was grinning wide, so wide. He was so happy. “Meet our new friend! His name is Ryuusui!”

“Ah, Ryuusui-kun, nice to meet you!” Yuzuriha chirped happily, probably not noticing how she had grasped Taiju’s hand with both of hers. “I’m Yuzuriha!”

“Yuzuriha! Truly a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman as yourself!” Ryuusui said, grinning widely as he stepped up to her. He produced a red flower out of nowhere and presented it to her with an exaggerated bow. “I’m afraid I don’t have a gift grand enough to match the one you’ve given us with your mere presence, but I hope you can accept this instead.”

Yuzuriha looked back at her boys, surprised and confused but Senkuu was rolling his eyes in fond exasperation and Taiju was smiling just as widely so she decided to accept the flower.

“Um, thanks?” She offered, blushing softly. Ryuusui snapped his fingers, smiling wider still and something about the entire scene felt familiar to her. She cocked her head. “Hey, Ryuusui-kun, have we met before?”

For a brief second, Ryuusui’s eyes were wide and panicked– his posture uncertain.

“Oh, I thought so too! I think we must have bumped into each other before the petrification!” Taiju cut in then, distracting her long enough for Ryuusui to compose himself. Yuzuriha looked into Taiju’s eyes and smiled wide.

“Yeah! I think I saw you on our way to school! What a coincidence!” She giggled again. “Hope we can become friends, Ryuusui-kun!”

“I… hope for the same, Yuzuriha.” Ryuusui returned the smile, almost automatically.

His voice was soft.

His eyes, distant, like a man on a revelation.

* * *

“Hey, Senkuu. You up for star-gazing?”

The teen blinked sleep-heavy eyelids, trying to understand why the darkness would be calling his name. Then his brain rebooted and he recognized Ryuusui’s tall form looming over him. On the other side of the small treehouse, Taiju was snoring, holding hands with a sleeping Yuzuriha.

Despite being sore, and emotionally exhausted, Senkuu cleared his throat and rasped out a “Yeah, sure,” as he struggled to his feet.

Ryuusui took pity on him, and instead of their usual position at the edge of the treehouse, they were leaning against the house’s walls, Senkuu sitting closer to the entrance, and Ryuusui sitting between him and the abrupt fall down.

“I told you not to make a habit of this.” Senkuu reprimanded without heat. He yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth. “Until we revive more people and can relegate duties, there’s too much to do all the time. We can’t be tired during the day.”

Ryuusui looked at him, then at the stars above. “…Are you planning on reviving everyone?”

Senkuu rubbed at his eyes, as if he needed to sell the appearance of tired and defenseless. But when he looked at him, his eyes were cold and calculative, like the rubies they resembled. “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“Nothing of the sort.” His voice was soft. Too soft, for there not to be pain lurking underneath. “It’s just… I’ve enjoyed it. Living like this. The modern world was just so… suffocating.”

Senkuu hummed but didn’t interrupt as Ryuusui gathered his thoughts.

“There’s nobody wanting a piece of me. Nobody trying to swindle me, or looking down at me for being so young. It’s… weird, it’s unsettling not having money but… is it such a bad thing? I lived surrounded by so many luxuries, and so many people but… I don’t… I don’t need any of that. I don’t miss any of that.”

His voice was probably smaller than intended, more vulnerable than the wide smile he usually gave the entire world.

He was baring his insecurities for Senkuu alone. It was a terrifying, if humbling, realization.

Senkuu looked up at the vast sea of stars above. His voice wasn’t above a whisper as he replied. “…The Stone World is nice, isn’t it?”

“It’s _beautiful_.” Ryuusui almost snarled. He inhaled, as if he wanted to hold the entire world in his breath. “And if I must, I will make it mine, once again. And I protect what’s mine, Senkuu.”

Senkuu wasn’t remotely offended or surprised by such a bold faced declaration.

“We’ll take things slow. Right now we don’t have the resources to sustain all seven billion of us anyway.” Senkuu gave a one-shoulder shrug. “And things are bound to be different. Maybe capitalism will be back, maybe it won’t. But it won’t be immediate. I’m ten billion percent sure it won’t suddenly come and suffocate us. We’ll adjust. That’s what humanity always does. And we have the knowledge to do better than our ancestors. Reduce contamination, pollution. Teach the depetrified to value this Earth that we live in.”

“Teach all seven billion?”

“We’ll get there.” Senkuu said, with a handwave. “And besides… I cant in good conscious let them remain trapped in that void for all eternity. You remember it, don’t you? When you broke free, you said…”

“I’m back.”

“Yeah.”

They shared a small moment of amenable silence.

“I tried fighting it. I tried staying awake, and I remember… failing. Over and over again. There was nothing I could do, but I knew… I knew I would break free.” Ryusui whispered, dredging the memories haunting him like nightmares in broad light.

“Yeah, I know how you felt. How infuriating. How… hopeless.”

Ryuusui slanted a look at him. His friend looked haunted.

“…I may not be the brightest person in the world but…” Ryuusui began, feeling a knot in his chest. “How did you know…?”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the question, but it was understood.

Senkuu smiled tiredly at him. “I counted.”

“What do you mean?”

“I counted every single second I spent inside that void.”

Ryuusui was silent.

Senkuu didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he was expecting anything. But,

“That’s why you want to revive everyone, right?”

“What?”

“If there’s anyone else just as insane as you… you don’t want anyone to keep suffering like you did.”

“I’m not suffering.” Senkuu whispered back. But then he didn’t have anything else to say.

Ryuusui just extended a careful arm around his shoulders.

After a brief pause, Senkuu leaned into the warmth.

“Right,” Ryuusui mumbled. “And I swear I won’t let you suffer anymore. You’re not alone, you have us.”

“What…” Senkuu’s breath began to slow, his eyes began to close. “Are you… flirting… again?”

Ryuusui cracked a grin, but didn’t reply as Senkuu finally fell asleep, head resting in the crook of his neck.

(The night was warm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have weekly updates but lmao I hate editing.  
> We end in another stargazing ryuusen note lmao I swear this is not intentional.
> 
> Yuzuriha's here! And Francois isn't lagging behind! Unsure if it'll be 1 or 2 more chapters for their appearance.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided when to post chapter 2, but shouldn't be long~
> 
> Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
